Baseball Bat
(GTA V) |weight = Medium|caption = Baseball Bat in GTA V |ammo =|price = Free (GTA V) Free (GTA Online) |Unlocked After = Franklin and Lamar (GTA V)}} The '''Baseball Bat' is a common melee weapon present in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III. Description The Baseball Bat is by far the easiest weapon to obtain, with one always at the safehouse in the games taking place in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories and a common sight throughout the other games. The baseball bat is also commonly seen in the hands of gangsters, mobsters, and sometimes civilians throughout the games. In GTA III, It can easily kill pedestrians, police men, and mobsters in two hits, the first hit flooring them, the second finishing them while still on the ground. In GTA V, a hit to the head kills in one hit. In GTA IV, the Baseball Bat can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $5. It cannot be purchased from Little Jacob. It kills in about 3 or 4 hits and it can break windows. In The Lost and Damned, the bat is used to hit other racers in bike races. A direct hit to the head which can knock out, or even kill. In GTA IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, if timed properly, when a player swings the baseball bat (the swing that's performed when no one is targeted) at a person holding a gun, there's a chance of disarming the person with the gun. Players should be cautious if they were to do this since they must be in front of the person holding the gun. The chance off knocking a gun out of a person's hands is bigger with pistols and submachine guns. The Baseball Bat can also be used for a one-hit kill counter-attack, by dodging an attack with the Bat equipped, and pressing the attack button. In Chinatown Wars, the baseball bat is a wooden one and unlike the nightstick, it knocks people to the floor, which leaves some time to kill them while in the ground. In an early version of GTA IV, a wooden baseball bat appeared, as well as GTA SA. In the first mission in GTA SA, the bat that Big Smoke is holding appears to be wooden, instead of the aluminum one available in-game. Also, in the mission Running Dog, Big Smoke is again seen using a wooden bat to knock out a Vagos gang member. It clearly produces a wooden sound when Big Smoke drops the bat. In an artwork for GTA V, Franklin is seen with Chop, holding a baseball bat. Trevor is also seen holding a bat in his character trailer and an artwork. The ones in the game's artwork are wooden like in GTA III, GTA: Vice City, GTA Advance, and GTA Chinatown Wars. Gallery In-game model Image:BaseballBat-GTAVC.png|GTA III and GTA Vice City. Image:BaseballBat-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. Image:BaseballBat-GTA4.png|GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. BaseballBatBlood-EFLC.png|The Bloody Bat in The Lost and Damned. BaseballBat-TLaD.png|Wooden bat in The Lost and Damned. Baseballbat-GTAV.png|GTA V. HUD icons Image:Bat_GTA3.JPG|GTA III. Image:BaseballBat-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Bat-GTASA-Icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:BaseballBat-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:BaseballBat-GTALCS-icon.PNG|GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. Image:BaseballBat-GTA4-icon.PNG|GTA IV. HUD_Baseball_bat_gtacw.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. BaseballBat-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. BaseballBat-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. Artworks BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Billy Grey, holding a baseball bat. Artwork-FranklinandChop-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Franklin from GTA V, with a wooden bat, and Chop on a chain. Trevor Art-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Trevor, holding a baseball bat. gta_3_grand_theft_auto_3_gta_iii_2182_3840x2400.jpg|Art Work of Claude Speed, holding a baseball bat Locations Grand Theft Auto III * Hideouts - In front of every safehouse. * Carried by various gang members around the city. * Shoreside Vale Hideout - In front of the garages during the mission Rumble. Grand Theft Auto Vice City * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - Behind the Ocean View Hotel. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Bunch of Tools after Riot for $80. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * Garcia, San Fierro - At the north baseball diamond in the park west of Zero RC. * Redsands West, Las Venturas - At the southwest part of the baseball field for Las Venturas Bandits Stadium. * Blackfield, Las Venturas - On the lower level near the south end of the walkway at the north part of Blackfield Stadium. * If you hit a car, there is a possibility that the driver will come out with a Baseball Bat. Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories * Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Inside Hogs 'n' Cogs. * Hideouts - In front of all safehouses. Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories * Downtown, Vice City Mainland - On the east side of Hyman Memorial Stadium. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - On the hotel west walkway in an alley. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach- Behind 1102 Washington Street. Grand Theft Auto IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Hove Beach, Broker - Can be found across the street from the Broker Safehouse on Mohawk Ave, behind the wooden fence near the hot dog vendor and resting in an alcove against a building. * Hove Beach, Broker - Can be found in the parking lot under the Hove Beach LTA station across from Firefly Island. This lot is the place where Vlad and Niko talk about the car robbery in Clean Getaway. * Meadows Park, Dukes - Can be found on the east side of the RON gas station on Cleves Ave, atop an oil storage tank. Ascend the stairs on the tank to reach the Bat. * Little Bay, Bohan - Can be found behind the apartment complex located on the southeastern corner of the intersection of Bronco St and Coxsack Ave. * South Bohan, Bohan - Can be found atop the construction project off Rocket St, on the south corner of the roof of the unfinished structure. * Boulevard, Bohan - Can be found leaning against the batting cage on the baseball field in the northeast corner of Welham Parkway. * Colony Island - Can be found behind the Colony Island Lighthouse on the north side of the island. * Can be found on the Bohan Line subway bridge that parallels the Northwood Heights Bridge. * Lancaster, Algonquin - Can be found in an alley off of Union Drive East, in front of an unused garage door. * Algonquin Bridge, Algonquin - Can be found on the northern pedestrian walkway, resting against the eastern suspension tower. * Berchem, Alderney - Can be found in a large alley south of Aspdin Dr, resting in the alcove of a building. Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars * Found on a Baseball Field in Dukes. Grand Theft Auto V * Soccer Field (Football pitch) at Broker Park, Bridge Street, East Vinewood - Can be found behind the bleachers. * Vanilla Unicorn - Can also be found round the back. * Hookies - Can be found in the shed behind the bar. * In the discus cage in the Track & Field facility of ULSA, Richman. * On top of a house that's under construction in Rockford Hills, a little north west of Michael's mansion. * In a barn in Grapeseed. * It can be found at Altruist Cult, on the rock that they use as "altar". * It can be found on the stage at The Range in the mission Mr. Phillips. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be found during the Lamar mission Where Credit's Due. * Can be found during the Simeon mission El Burro Heists. * Can be found during the Gerald mission Meth'd Up, dropped by the enemy closest to the Ace Liquor front door. * Can be found during Cypress Flats Last Team Standing, along with the Crowbar. * Can be placed, and subsequently found, in Deathmatch created in the Content Creator. Trivia *The bat in the original GTA IV was originally supposed to be wooden instead of metal. The same goes with the baseball bat in GTA V. *In GTA III, it is possible for the player to kill pedestrians with the baseball bat without alerting police. This must be done without being in the presence of an officer. *In GTA V, when using Trevor's special ability, the baseball bat can kill with only 2 hits. * The Baseball Bat is the most used melee weapon in artworks in the HD Universe with 4 prominent appearances in Lost and Damned and GTA V. Navigation }} de:Baseballschläger es: Bate fr: Batte de baseball it: Mazza da baseball nl: Baseball bat pl: Kij bejsbolowy pt: Taco de Baseball ru: Бейсбольная бита Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons